


Getting out of Narnia

by Laslus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Jason is a Dork, M/M, Percy is a Dork, Romance, bissexual character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laslus/pseuds/Laslus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, Jason and Nico grow closer, that is, until Nico stops stopping by the camp. Jason demands a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting out of Narnia

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back, before "blood of Olympus" was out, and it took me that long to publish it. Anyways, it's really just something cute to read, I hope you all enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Music: Tip Toes Jayme Dee

When Gaya was defeated, everyone was surprised about the small body count. Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter united forces just in time to plan the best strategy since the Trojan Horse. Both camps parted on their ways when the war was over, this time however, keeping in touch constantly. Some campers, of course, had decided to change Camps, and it wasn't rare to see a Purple t-shirt in-between the orange ones.

  
Jason hardly ever visited Camp Jupiter. He had accept Camp Half Blood as his home, deciding that, after so many changes, he wouldn't fit on the Roman life style again. It would be logical to deduce that Piper had a huge role on his decision, since the daughter of Aphrodite would keep leaving on the Greek part. It would be logical to deduce, however wrong to affirm, since Jason broke up with her on the same week of the victory.

  
After the incident with Eros (or, as Jason called him, Cupid), the sun of Jupiter and Nico Di'Angelo became incredibly close. Jason kept up with Nico's annoying moments and Nico kept up with Jason's hero complex. The whole camp couldn't be more surprised when they heard Nico talking and laughing with Jason during the camp's afternoons. Despite the new friendship, Nico didn't live at the camp. He, as always, migrated between both roman and greek camps and the underworld. His visits to the Greek were slowly getting less and less frequent, leaving a very angry Jason to make daily Iris-calls to the son of Hades (and the rainbow god really didn't enjoy contacting the underworld).

  
"Hey Jason" called Percy, reaching to the Jupiter's son before he left dining pavilion "Annabeth, Leo, Piper, Grover and I are going to the beach, maybe play some volley, do you wanna come? We need one more player our time anyway.”

  
Jason opened an apologizing smile. "Sorry, Nico promised to show up today after lunch, so I was going to wait for him at the cabin".

  
Percy's smile got wider. "Nico? wow I haven't seen in what? Two months?

  
Jason ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah, two months and something". Two months, five days and about four hours?

  
Percy shook his shoulders. "he always disappears from time to time. If he is in, you both can come and play… Well, you can play and he can sit in the shadows and make snarky comments.

  
Jason laughed. "Sounds like a plan, who knows, maybe we will show up."

  
"I miss Nico, lately he spends more time with you than with anyone else… Hey, can I ask you something?"

  
Jason stared at Percy in confusion, but nodded.

  
"Annabeth said she thinks Nico had a crush on her, that's why… That's why he avoided the camp. Do you think that's true?

  
Jason almost laughed. Obviously, Percy would think that. "I can assure you with my live that Nico has no interest on Annabeth, at all. Don't be jealous.

  
Percy shook his shoulders, smiling. "I wasn't asking out of jealousy, It's that…I've always wanted to understand that kid… Well, I'm going to the beach, see you later?

  
"If our cousin say yes".

  
Percy pulled a grimace and said goodbye before running towards the sea. Jason put both his hands on his pocket as he walked calmly to his cabin. Was Nico already by Cabin 1? The thought of Nico standing by the door, leaning towards it in a roguish way, with his aviator Jacket, that was bigger than him, made his hands sweat. Yet, the Son of Hades was not there (to his disappointment), so Jason merely walked into his own room, sitting on his bed for a few seconds before getting up and start impatiently wonder around the room.

  
He stopped and stood in front of the mirror, staring at his own reflection: Blond hair – tidier than most boy's his age-, the orange t-shirt, blue eyes. Maybe he should make his hair messier, he thought while running a hand through his hair. Don't be ridiculous, Jason, exclaimed another voice on his head, making him put his hair back in place. Maybe he should change into the purple t-shirt of Camp Jupiter… Or maybe a plaid shirt, he was sure he had one at the closet…

  
Before the boy could even turn, he heard a noise coming from the closet itself. In a fast movement he faced the wooden door, getting his sword hanging by the bed. The door moved, and he heard something very similar to a Greek curse. Slowly, with the sword in position, he walked over the closet, opening the door in rage.  
From inside his closet, fell a Nico Di'Angelo.

  
"Dear gods, Grace, don't you ever clean this closet? There has to be at least two spider webs in there!

  
Jason raised his eyebrows as he lowered his sword. "Nico, what in Hades are you doing here?"

  
The boy rolled his eyes, answering in a sarcastic tone. "Training my army of the living-dead. What do you think I'm doing here? I told you I was going to show up."  
Jason laughed. "Yeah, but I expected you to use the door, like normal people."

  
The boy looked away, a hand on his own hair. "I always get a bit lost with Shadow-Travel… Sometimes I miss the target by a few feet, and I ended up on your closet."  
Jason started laughing an incredibly amused laugh.

 

"What's so funny, Grace?"

  
In between laughs, the blond managed to speak without much air. "You…Came out of the closet"

  
Nico raised his eyebrows and rolled his eyes. "Gods, how old are you? Twelve?"

  
Jason ignored the friend, keeping the laugh. "I've always thought you enjoyed the closet"

  
Nico face palmed himself, taking a deep breath "Yes, yes, the gay kid just literrally walked out of the closet, hilarious, Jason."

  
It had took him a while until Nico could say the word "gay" out loud, and even more time before he could associate it with himself. The first time he said it, he tried to keep it cool, casual, but his face blushed on the spot. Jason tried to sound as if he hadn't noticed, but smiled proudly at the boy for the rest of the week.

  
"I bet you miss Narnia"

  
Nico sighed. "Enough it the closet Jokes".

  
Once again, Jason ignored him. "Nico, I'm so proud of you, I though you would stay in the closet a little longer".

 

"Ok, Grace, enough"

  
Jason looked right at the boy's eye, smiling like a child. "Or what? You'll use Narnia's army against me?"

  
Nico had clearly lost his patient, running his hands trough his face before exclaiming, "Or I'll kiss you".

  
Jason stop laughing on spot, staring at his friend a little open mouthed. His eyes scanned his face, trying to verify if he had heard it correctly, and in case he had, if he was just bluffing. He was sure Nico still had a crush on Percy, right?

  
"What?" he asked in confusion, frowning his eyebrows.

  
Nico's face blushed to the point of his eyes, but he didn't back down. "Damn, Grace, why did you have to be so adorable?"

  
As soon as he said it, he pulled the boy by the shirt and crushed their lips together. It took Jason four seconds and a half until he could understand what had happen (not that Nico had counted), before he putted his hands on the boy's waist, pulling his closer and deepening the kiss. They stood like that for a while, slowly trying to figure out each other's rhythms, still too lost on the thoughts of "Oh my Gods Am I really kissing him" to think about anything else. When they broke apart, Jason rested his forehead on Nico's, smiling widely while breathing heavily.

  
"That was the best threat I've ever received" he murmured.

  
Nico laughed softly. "I can't believe I did this"

  
Jason smiled sideways. "For all that's worth, I'm really glad you did"

  
"It could've gone so wrong! I could've screwed everything up" He keep whispering, static.

  
Jason pecked Nico's lips, getting his attention back. "Nothing went wrong, Nico".

  
The boy relaxed a bit, running his hands slowly through the other guy's neck. "Good."

  
They stared at each other for a while before breaking into laughs.

  
"Gods" said Jason still laughing.

"Look who's in the closet now, Grace" Played Nico smirking.

Jason laughed harder, pulling the boy closer to peck his lips again. "Both of us"

Nico retreated his face, arching his eyebrows. "Don't 'both of us' me. I was very much aware about my sexuality for a while now".

"That's because you had a huge fat crush on Percy".

Nico blushed lightly."At least I knew I liked dudes." exclaimed him in defense "It would've been really nice to mention that on any of the dozens of monologues you made me hear about sexuality"

Jason shrugged, "I might have… found out new things recently"

  
Nico arched his eyebrows once again, but didn't interrupt as Jason kept talking

"For example, today I found out you have a Big Three kids' kink.

  
Nico blushed harder than Jason thought it was possible for a Hades' son. "Of course not! I would never kiss Hazel… Or Thalia!"

Jason laughed, kissing him again. "Great. That would be in another level of weird. But I meant male kids"

  
Nico shruggred "Is not like I know a lot of Zeus and Poseidon's kids"

  
"Correction, is not like you know a lot of mortal kids of Zeus and Poseidon"

  
Nico laughed. "I like restring my love life to Mortals. People like Leo have a very complicated life."

  
Jason smiled. "Then you have a kink for male mortals kids of the big three. I don't blame you, we are undeniably charming."

  
Nico laughed as he said 'you're ridiculous', pulling Jason for another kiss, running his hands through.

  
"Wait" murmured Jason, pulling apart from Nico "Is that why you went missing for two months? It's because you realized you had a crush on me?"

  
Nico avoided looking at Jason, which was incredibly hard considering the small gap between both of them.

  
"Gods, Nico! You can't run away from people just because you started have feelings for them!"

  
Nico shrugged again. "I bet you didn't even knew you fancied boys two months ago"

  
Jason pulled a grimace. "That's not the point! Don't run away from people who care about you."

  
Nico kissed him in response. "What is your sexuality anyway?" asked Hades' son moments later, trying to change the subject.

  
"I think Bisexual… Probably."

  
Nico laughed. "Like father like son"

  
Jason followed the laugh. "If that was true, every single demigod would be pansexual, Nico".

  
He smiled in response, not really caring, kissing Jason once more, just because he could.

  
"Percy invited us to play volley" spoke Jason suddenly.

  
Nico made a face. "I have better ways about how we can spend our time". He tried to kiss the blond again, but Jason started talking.

  
"C'mon! You can sit by the shadow and make snarky comments"

  
Nico rolled his eyes. "That was Percy's idea, wasn't it?"

  
He laughed. "To the words. C'mon, everybody will be there!"

  
Nico sighed, but took his arms away from the blonde's neck, breaking apart from him. Jason, automatically, intertwined their fingers and started walking towards the door, but Nico stood glued to the ground, staring at their tangled hands.

  
"Oh" murmured Jason "If you want we can… We can keep it low for a while, until you feel comfortable"

  
Nico took a deep breath and walked towards Jason without letting his hand go. "No, it's fine, really, don't be such a girl"

  
Jason laughed. "I don't know about the underworld, but the girls I know are pretty deadly"

  
Nico snorted. "Don't be such a kid, Jason."

  
Satisfied, the blond pulled the son of Hades for one last kiss before leaving the Cabin, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it! After reading "House of Hades" I couldn't help but ship Nico with a bunch of people, my tiny gay child.
> 
> Well, don't forget to give me a kudos and maybe write a review? Thank you!  
> Oh, this fic was not beta'd, so If you see any english mistake (or if there's something odd about the way it was written), please let me know! 
> 
> Kisses, 
> 
> Laslus


End file.
